Wild and Free
by A Crooked Lullaby
Summary: Scourge and Fiona are just a troubled couple trying to forget the hardships of their former hometown. But after moving into a new apartment, Scourge opens up a world he never wanted to be a part of. AU. [ Pairings: Scourge x Fiona, Manic x Rouge, and Silver x Amy ]


**Welcome to my new story! This is a result of Halloween coming soon and watching too many horror movies. I'd also like to thank Kold Kitty's 'Edge of the Unknown' and Twin-Books 'Room 13' for inspiration and the authors for allowing me to use some concepts. If enough people like this story, I may continue it.**

 **This AU consists of the characters being older (most being anywhere from 17 to 21) and is somewhat like real life (aside from them being anthropomorphic animals!).**

 **Scourge and Fiona will the main focus of the story, but they'll encounter different characters along the way!**

 **This story will be darker from my other Sonic story 'An Endless Road' and may contain: violence, foul language, depressing and disturbing themes, and who knows what else.**

 **This chapter is mostly just an introduction, not much else to say.**

 **Alas, let's get started!**

* * *

There was a clicking sound and the door opened slowly, two shapes entering the dark room. A hand felt along the way and light flooded everything once it succeeded in finding the light switch.

"So this is it?" Fiona asked once her cerulean eyes had scanned over the decorations and furniture, black boots gently clapping against the wooden floor. Her gloved hands placed themselves on her hips, walking as she began her silent verdict of the small apartment. The few drops of dark spots on her navy blue shirt and striped jacket signaled that it was raining outside, though it was too gentle to be noticed if one didn't look out there.

"This is it, babe." came her boyfriend's neutral voice, his gaze on her rather than the room itself. He hoped she liked it.

This was their chance to start over and forget everything that had happened to them. Even if it wasn't in the best part of town, they could live on their own and meet new people, leaving the old behind. The couple was aware of how difficult it would be, especially since neither of them had any education past high school and neither had the opportunity to go to college. Not at the moment anyway.

Fiona continued her examination, walking around only pausing to peer into the kitchen and ponder the small bookshelf off to the side. The short black boots she wore made slow tapping noises as she made her round. Her tail twitched lightly before she shot the hedgehog across the room a smile over her shoulder, "It's not much, but it's nice. I like it."

Scourge scarcely hid how worried he had been and winked, "Great, babe! I was told that the former owner left rather suddenly for some reason, so don't be surprised if you find anythin' out of place."

This was apparently funny to the vixen as she scoffed, "Free stuff? I won't complain."

She then waltzed over to Scourge with quick steps and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at him with mysterious blue eyes. Her head tilted softly as she spoke; it was like she knew what he was thinking a few minutes ago, "This is our chance. I have a job and you're looking for one. We can forget all about my psychotic mother and your...father. We can live, Scourge."

Scourge didn't say anything, but silently agreed with her.

* * *

The rain fell much harder now, drops assaulting those who were unfortunate enough to lack umbrellas and continued to sing its rhythmic song. Scourge had been letting his gaze stare out the window, catching patches of the endless gray sky between the other buildings. A blanket of gloom was spreading over the small city.

It was about that time when a knock at the door broke through the sound of rain. Fiona paused in her attempt to put up her clothes in the closet, lazily slipping her zebra-patterned hoodie on a burgundy hanger before heading to the door. Scourge caught a confused tinge on her impassive expression and a feminine, carefree voice hit his ears.

"You must be my new neighbor."

Now curious, Scourge's attention diverted to the stranger outside as he made his way to his girlfriend's side.

A bat with fur like porcelain and blue eyes stood at their door, slightly leaning on the frame. She wore a loose fitting lavander top with tight black pants, along with a pair of fancy boots. It was clear from the abundant amount of bracelets on her wrists and amethyst ring that this woman adored jewelry. Judging from her clothing style, playful features, and casual body language, Scourge had a feeling this would be a girl who would have been in his circle of friends back in high school. There was something about her that screamed she was a handful.

Once the green hedgehog came into view, the bat glanced at him and her pink-painted lips curled into an unreadable smile, "Make that neighbors, I guess."

"Yes..." It was clear that Fiona was unsure of what to make of the other female, showing neither friendliness nor hostility, "I'm Fiona and this is my boyfriend Scourge."

"Mhm. Name's Rouge; I live across the hall from you two." She nodded her head in the direction of her room. The door was slightly ajar and Scourge caught a glimpse of the inside; it seemed to be similar to their's. Though, he was looking at her again when she continued talking, "My good friend Wave is in the room above yours. She'd be glad to help ya' with any appliance problems that come up."

"We'll make sure to do that." Scourge spoke up since Fiona didn't seem to be in the mood to talk to the bat, "You been here long?"

Rouge stood up straight and let a hand put itself on her hip, "About three months. Wave said this place was pretty cheap and I haven't had any problems here. I'm sure you'll have no issues. Most of the neighbors are quiet. Well, I'll be seein' you two."

With a wink, she turned around and sauntered back into her room, the door behind her closing with a click. Fiona remained quiet as she shut their own door, not commenting and instead going back to sorting out her clothes. Scourge couldn't help feeling confused by the faint annoyance radiating from the vixen. She was normally much more talkative even with strangers and it wasn't like her to be so aggravated. He spoke up, but didn't comment directly.

"She seemed nice enough."

Fiona just rolled her eyes, fiddling with one of her long-sleeved shirts, "There was something about her I didn't like."

"Really?" He raised a brow oddly at her, letting his hands slide into the pockets of his blue jeans, "She kinda reminded me of you, Fi."

She never paused and continued to work, not even acknowledging what he said with a look or a flick of her tail. She wasn't making much sense to her boyfriend, who scratched his quills in his confusion. Finally, he gave a defeated shrug and opened up a small, unopened box sitting on the beige couch.

"Girls sure are strange sometimes."

Fiona answered by launching a hanger at him.

* * *

"Boy you belong to me; I got the recipe..." Fiona's silvery voice pleasantly filled the air, mixing in with the tumbling rain and noise from the television. She rested against Scourge, eyes focused on him rather than the show playing in front of them. Her tail curled itself neatly on the space left on the couch while her hand gently ran through the batch of green quills, their owner simply staring at the television with an unreadable smile.

"And it's called black magic...~" she mumbled again, repeating the lyrics mindlessly. Scourge almost smirked as she began to humming, letting his thoughts distract him from the TV.

Fiona was always an interesting one since the day he met her. Her natural prideful nature and tendency to lean toward mischief drew him in; she was quick to join him and his wild friends. They clicked instantly. Both of their egos made them a notoriously confident couple and they were ridiculously reckless. She was sneaky and persuasive while he had the fearlessness to do just about anything. They both shared a difficult home life but they kept going despite it. They were unstoppable.

But that was high school. It was different now.

Scourge just hoped they could do this. He hoped they could have their own life and enjoy it. Worry had settled itself at the bottom of his stomach, but he told himself it was pointless. Only time would tell how they would fare as two runaway teenagers trying to find their own path.

The rain continued to fall all the while.

* * *

 **The song Fiona was singing is Black Magic by Little Mix.**


End file.
